


Pressure

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Desperation Play, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash likes being made to piss himself, and Tucker doesn't mind indulging him in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

Tucker straddles Wash's lap none too gently, and normally the pressure on his groin would be welcome. In a way it still is, pressing both on his cock and his full bladder. He squirms, curling his toes in an effort to hold it in as Tucker grinds down experimentally against him. 

"Remember, hold it as long as you can." 

Wash nods; he knows what's expected of him. He was the one who asked Tucker to do this after all, sheepishly at first before being coaxed and encouraged with a hand on his cock to go into further detail. 

Satisfied, Tucker kisses him, gently at first before licking his mouth open, kissing him deeply and swallowing his growing whines of discomfort and moans of pleasure at the continued grinding. 

Wash squirms continually, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, unable to even cross his legs to help stave off the inevitable. Tucker breaks their kiss to allow him some air and, feeling Wash's growing arousal, places his palm flat against Wash's stomach. He presses gently for just a brief moment, and Wash whines at the pressure. He teases him a few more times with similar gentle presses, each lasting a little longer than the last. 

Finally, Tucker presses both palms to Wash's stomach, letting him groan and whine and squirm with effort as he applies a slow, steady pressure. 

"Nng, please-I can't-", he pants out desperately, eyes tearing up. Tucker increases the gentle yet insistent pressure on his stomach, slowly pressing down harder and harder. Wash holds out as long as he can, moaning as he is finally forced to release and soak himself and Tucker in his own piss, his face burning red with embarrassment and arousal. 

Tucker kisses his neck and collar and continues to press his palms to Wash's stomach, rubbing slightly as if to encourage him to keep going. Wash moans, high and breathy, as the warm wetness spreads through his boxers, leaving him sticky and wet and achingly aroused. 

"You did good" Tucker murmurs, slipping his hand under the waistband of Wash's soaked boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock. He strokes it slowly, earning more breathy moans and high pitched whines."Held it in for a long time".

Wash groans at the attention finally being payed to his cock, cumming quickly with a drawn out moan. He's blissed out for a moment, resting his head against Tucker's chest; as the haze of his orgasm fades, however, he becomes all the more aware of how he and Tucker are sitting in piss, and just how embarrassing that is. Tucker seems unfazed by the matter, kissing Wash before crooking his mouth into a grin.

"I guess it's safe to say you liked it, then?"


End file.
